Nathan Summers
Nathan Summers (b. November 15, 1987) is a mutant and a Phoenix Force host. He is the second oldest son of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a founder and the co-leader of the X-Men Kids. He is an ANBU-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Kudamon. Nathan is a member of the Grey family and the Summers family. 'History' : "I'm the kind of animal that'll do whatever it takes -- to survive the fight!" :: −'Cable' Early Years Nathan Christopher Charles Summers was born on November 15, 1987 in Brisbane, Australia, and was raised in New York. He is second oldest son of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. He is of American, British, French and Japanese heritage. Nathan is the younger twinbrother of Nate, and the older brother Rachel, Marie, Emma, Crystal and Zacha. He is also the older maternal half-brother of Vanessa Shaw. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Cable is a mutant and the child of two powerful mutants, therefore; a vastly powerful telepath and telekinetic at his full potential. Although, as an infant, Cable was infected with the Techno-Organic Virus and, for the majority of his life, had to unconsciously keep the virus, that had ravaged the left half of his body, from doing the same to the right side. Recently, his body was completely healed from the virus by Hope Summers and Alex Summers. Telekinesis: Cable possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but her upper limit has remained undisclosed. At his peak, Nathan could extinguish a star with something less than a conscious effort. *''Intuitive aptitude:'' He can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Cable could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. *''Matter Alteration:'' Ability to alter molecular and atomic structures, in such substances as his own techno-organic components (though this may be a function of telekinesis, as opposed to a discreet superhuman power), and the ability to alter molecular valences. *''Psionic Spikes:'' Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *''Forcefields:'' Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Cable has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from her brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can fly at for very long distances and at varying speeds. Telepathy: The ability read minds and project the thoughts of others. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. Can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cable's abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths, depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He has the ability to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Control:'' The ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other humans). *''Mind Trap:'' He has the ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. *''Mind Alteration:'' The ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Cable has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' He has the ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the Astral Plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Cable has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes". *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a large, but as yet undefined radius of himself, by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. At his peak, Nathan is strong enough to sense a stray thought a continent away. *''Mind Transferal:'' He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. Cyberpathy: Cable has a technological link to the "Infonet", which at one point acted as a surrogate for his telepathy—instead of reading minds, he was a cyberpath, able to "read" digital information and broadcasts. Cable has also displayed the ability to forcefully link other minds to the Infonet (as he demonstrated against Captain America). Time Travel: Cable has the psionic power to displace himself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. He can apparently travel in astral form as well. Cable used the ability once with assistance and may no longer be capable of doing so. Teleportation: By "Bodysliding", Cable can teleport or "bodyslide" to virtually any area, with a limited number of passengers. Techno-Organic Powers Techno-Organics: Much of Cable's body has been infiltrated and altered by the techno-organic virus, which has taken the form of cybernetics and bionics, meaning he is a cyborg. The primary infection resides in Cable's left side. As a consequence of his telekinetic guidance and his ability to control his own physical substance, Cable's entire body has been heavily fortified, down to the cellular level, rendering superhuman strength to an unknown degree, as well as a superhuman level of resistance to physical harm. While he was injured in combat with the Hulk, the injuries were not nearly as severe as they should have been, especially in light of the fact that he was suffering from the effects of his techno-organic virus getting out of control. His entire skeletal structure has been replaced by porous, marrow-filled organic metalloid bone replacements that do not interfere with the creation of erythrocytes (red blood cells). His entire CNS (Central Nervous System) has been augmented by chemical changes down to the atomic level and by biocomputer enhancement, rendering his reaction time far above what is possible for a human being. *''Superhuman Endurance:'' Cable possesses superhuman physical endurance, just as he does superhuman levels of mental endurance. He is capable of exerting himself at peak levels (fighting full-out, sprinting, etc.) for several hours, before fatigue begins to visibly impair his performance. He is also capable of going extended periods of time without sleep, being fully capable of fully resting with not much over an hour of sleep. However, whenever both possible and feasible, Cable still chooses to sleep for hours at a time (approximately 6 – 8), in order to dream. This high endurance has had other effects on his body, making even his soft tissues extremely durable, and more than up to the task of rendering him virtually immune to conventional firearms and conventional firearm munitions. *''Superhuman Speed:'' In spite of his great size and impressive build, Cable is literally fast enough to evade high-powered bullets in-flight (after they have been fired), and even has the ability to visually track rounds after they’ve been fired (though they are not easy to see, except through his cybernetic eye). This great speed is also visible in superhuman levels of dexterity and agility, including manual and pedal dexterity. *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Superhuman Dexterity'' *''Cybernetic Eye:'' This eye permits Cable to see deep into the EM (Electro-Magnetic) spectrum, and far deeper than any known 20th – 21st century technologies are capable of. It is also possible that through this eye, Cable is able to see the deployment of psionic energies, as well as the less exotic spectra of electromagnetic energies. *''Cybernetic Arm:'' His left arm is completely mechanical, and while Cable is ambidextrous, is his stronger arm, probably capable of allowing him to curl and dead-lift several tons, without assistance from his right arm. Cybernetic Restoration: Through a combination of his telekinetic abilities, and his ability to rearrange the atomic structures of matter (including his own techno-organic matter), Cable is able to rapidly repair any damaged components within his body. However, if there is widespread damage, this may not be possible, as he may be unable to muster the energy to affect these repairs. When he was attacked by Magneto, and virtually every component in the left side of his body was damaged or destroyed, Cable was left unable to repair enough systems to save his own life, and required outside assistance. It is through these abilities that the physical appearance of his cybernetic components has changed, over the passage of time, as well. At times, they have been articulated, smooth artificial limbs, while at others they have been observed to grow razor-sharp blades on command, as well as retract them. Cable is also able to rapidly redesign and improve his cybernetic and bionic components, thus. On-the-spot improvisations has allowed him to create a variety of microcomputers in his totally mechanized left arm that do such things as allow him to physically interface with exterior computers, uplink/download to computers he has hidden across the world and in space (such as those he had on Graymalkin), and even permit cellular communications and high-speed, broadband, wireless Internet access. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsman: Nathan is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Immense Strength: Nathan possesses a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Hakuda Master: Nathan can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Shunpo Expert: Nathan is very proficient in Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. He enough to be as fast as the average captain. Kidō Expert: Nathan possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Immense Spiritual Power: Nathan possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is white. Hollow Mask: Nathan's Hollow mask strongly resembles Reppamon's face, with bright grey markings, and the symbol of Justice on its forehead. When donning his Hollow mask, Nathan's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Nathan's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Nathan gathers energy that is fired from the mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Nathan has shown that he gains even greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Nathan is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, Nathan becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Gifted Intelligence: Cable has a diploma in law and is also in possession of an education provided by the Clan Askani, which is far in advance of modern era conventional education, especially in the sciences. Expert Pilot: Nathan is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from hisfather and grandfather. He often commands the X-Jet. Master Strategist and Tactician: Cable was a highly accomplished warrior and battle strategist, highly adept in many forms of hand-to-hand combat and in the use of a variety of weaponry from both the modern era and the late 37th-early 39th century. Nathan has spent most of his life as a a team co-leader for the X-Men Kids and being the son of Cyclops and the grandson of Corsair he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Nathan has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Nate holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member/leader of the X-Men Kids, Nathan is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Nathan is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai and Portuguese. Master Astral Combatant: Nathan is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 10: Cable's left arm is superhumanly strong, and he can augment himself by using his telekinesis. Without the mechanical arm and augmenting his strength Cable possesses athlete level strength . Weaknesses Techno-Organic Virus: 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Nathan carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Kudamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Nathan carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Justice around his neck. This allows his Kudamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Cable normally carries plasma rifles, explosives, a pair of knives, and a Psimitar. Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Kirin no Sakebi ("Cry of the Kirin") is Nathan's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of (guard). It has a silver guard, with white hilt-wrapping and a silver sheath. His Zanpakutō is a ?-type. *'Shikai:' Kirin no Sakebi's release command is "Tear apart" ("???"). In its Shikai form, Kirin no Sakebi forms two blades, and bracers with retractable chains wrapped around them and the handles. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Kirin no Sakebi allows Nathan to control sound. ***''Nerve Breaker:'' This technique allows Nathan to interfere the brain's communication with the rest of the brain of his opponent, somewhat similar to Kaname Tōsen's Zanpakutō Suzumushi. The sound waves are interpreted by the eardrums and enter the nerves. The technique can make the enemy deaf, blind, mute, paraplegic, tetraplegic, etc. However, if the enemy protects their ears from the sound, they may not be affected. *'Bankai:' ??? ("???"). Upon activation, ???. **''Bankai Special Ability:'' Lightsaber: 'Transportations' *X-Men Blackbird Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Australians Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shinigamis Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 25-50) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Cyberpaths Category:Teleporters Category:Chronokinetics Category:Fire Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1987 Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Healers Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Crest of Justice Bearers Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kido Experts Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Twins Category:15th Division Members